I Think You Know
by Jung N.Ga
Summary: New Author / YunJae / ONESHOOT / Ketika Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong berkata Jujur / "Kau tau? Aku sangat kesal begitu mendengar suara yeoja diluar sana yang selalu memuji ketampanan mu, huh!" / "Jaejoong adalah 'istri'-ku dan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya sudah pasti menjadi tanggung jawab ku." /


"Kyaaa... Bukankan itu Yunho? Jung Yunho!" seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah berteriak ala _fangirl_ begitu sebuah benda bernama televisi yang berada didalam _minimarket_ ini menampilkan sesosok pria berkulit tan yang dikenal dengan nama Jung Yunho, seorang model pria yang tengah berada dipuncak popularitas.

"Kyaaa... Ia semakin tampan dan terlihat sangat dewasaaa~," wanita lain yang berambut agak ikal menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, tanda bahwa ia sangat mengagumi sosok pria yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa teriakan '_kyaa-kyaa'_ yang mereka ciptakan telah menarik seluruh perhatian pengunjung _minimarket_ tempat mereka bekerja, tak terkecuali pria androgini yang telah memicingkan mata bulat miliknya.

'Huh? Dewasa?' batin pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Permisi! Aku ingin membayar belanjaanku _noona_," pria berkulit pucat tadi tampak sedikit kesal karena kedua wanita ini sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dirinya yang sekarang tepat berada didepan kasir, ingin membayar lebih tepatnya. Dan kedua wanita ini masih saja memuji sosok pria yang saat ini tengah berada didalam layar televisi.

Oh! Kedua wanita ini adalah penjaga kasir ternyata.

"Ck!"

Jaejoong merasa terabaikan. Demi seluruh koleksi _Hello Kitty_ miliknya. Ia sangat kesal hari ini dan itu semua karena ulang sang model yang bernama Jung Yunho! Kesal karena merasa terabaikan atau mungkin kesal karena kepopuleran Jung Yunho? Entahlah.

Yang namja bermarga Kim itu pikirkan adalah rasa kesalannya hari ini ada hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho itu. Titik!

.

.

.

"_Lalalala_~ Aku pulangggg~," teriakan membahana menggema didalam aparemen mewah yang diketahui milik sepasang suami 'istri' yang berbeda profesi tersebut.

GREP

"Yak! Aku sedang memasak Jung Yunho _pabbo_!"

Jaejoong, namja cantik berbibir_ cherry_ tampak sangat terkejut begitu merasakan ada sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

Kebiasaan pria bernama Jung Yunho jika melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong memasak didapur.

"Hehehe! _Give me poppo_!" pria yang di panggil Jung Yunho memonyongkan bibir hatinya ke bibir _cherry _milik Jaejoong.

"_No kiss after work_, Jung!"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya begitu merasakan bibir milik Yunho yang semakin lama semakin mendekat kearah wajahnya. Dan Jaejoong berusaha keras menghindar dari kemesuman beruang aka suaminya tersebut.

"_One kiss, chagi! Pleaseee_!" Yunho mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya yang GAGAL.

Jaejoong hampir saja terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol Yunho. Seandainya ia tidak mengingat akan '_pelajaran_' yang akan ia berikan kepada pria mesum ini.

"_Ani_! Kau masih bau Yun," Jaejoong tak akan mudah goyah dengan pendiriannya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengendus sepasang ketiaknya secara bergantian.

"Lekaslah mandi dan kita akan makan malam setelah ini, _okay_?" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho menuju kamar mandi yang ada dilantai dua kamar mereka.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku merasakan '_vitamin_'-ku untuk saat ini Joongie," Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, tidak menyerah rupanya.

"A-N-I-Y-A-!"

Yunho menghentakkan kakinya kesal begitu mendapat penolakan dari Jaejoong. Mulai lagi, Jung Yunho yang kekanakan.

Yunho, 25 tahun, pria bernama lengkap Jung Yunho merupakan _top model_ di Korea Selatan dan Kim –Jung- Jaejoong, 22 tahun, seorang _chef_ nomor satu di negara yang sama. Fakta menarik yang akan kita dapatkan dari pasangan fenomenal ini adalah Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong telah menikah. Tentunya pernikahan mereka dilakukan tanpa bisa dicium oleh media, mengingat mereka adalah pasangan selebritis.

Dan karena salah satu faktor yang cukup penting juga mereka tidak mempublikasikan pernikahan mereka. Jung Yunho masih memiliki kontrak tidak boleh menikah selama ia menjadi model itulah sebabnya pernikahan sepasang _namja_ ini hanya diketahui oleh keluarga mereka serta _manager_ dan sahabat terdekat saja, tidak lebih.

Dan sekarang kehidupan sepasang _namja_ ini sudah bisa diprediksi. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan tapi hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui.

Sebenarnya kedekatan mereka sudah terjalin cukup lama. Rumah Jaejoong dan Yunho yang bersebelahan, serta kedua orangtua mereka yang ternyata adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis. Sempurna sudah hal-hal tersebut sebagai pendukung tumbuhnya benih-benih cinta diantara keduanya.

Yunho yang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang angkuh dan dingin sangat bertolak belakang saat dirinya berada disamping Jaejoong. Ia akan menjadi sesosok pria yang manja, kekanakan, dan 'sedikit' mesum.

Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, pria bermarga Kim ini memang sangat manja kepada siapapun. Terlebih kepada sang suami, Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini hanya diiringi oleh dentingan suara garpu dan juga sendok. Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat benci situasi seperti ini. Biasanya makan malam mereka selalu diiringi dengan canda dan tawa yang keluar dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Masa bodo dengan peraturan tidak boleh ada suara ketika makan! Yang penting mereka bahagia, _aniya?_ Tapi entah kenapa _namja_ bermarga Jung yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanya hanya menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan singkat. Seperti ...

"Yun, kau mau menambah nasinya?" tanya Jaejoong begitu melihat nasi yang ada dipiring sang suami sudah lenyap, hanya menyisakan sedikit sayur dan lauk yang ia buat tadi.

"Ani," jawab Yunho.

Hening lagi.

"Aku selesai!" Yunho menggeser kursi makannya dan membawa alat makannya kedalam wastafel.

Sepertinya model nomor satu dikorea ini masih sedikit kesal dengan sang 'istri' yang tak memberikannya _poppo_ sore tadi.

'Ishh... Kenapa dia yang marah? Dasar beruang gendut!' Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya begitu melihat Yunho beranjak dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dimeja makan. Catat SENDIRI!

CKLEK

Jaejoong menyeritkan dahinya begitu mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, 'Yunho sudah mau tidur?' batinnya.

"Si Jung _pabbo_ itu bahkan meninggalkan aku tidur," Jaejoong membersihkan piring sisa makan mereka berdua, "Dasar payah!"

.

.

.

_RRRRR RRRRR_

Jaejoong menyeritkan dahinya begitu mendengar suara getaran yang mengganggu tidurnya. _Alarm _yang berasal dari _IPhone_ putih miliknya.

**O6.00 KST**

'Sudah pagi,' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutarkan kedua bola matanya begitu melihat posisi tidur sang suami, Yunho. Lihat saja mulut yang terbuka lebar, dengan posisi menungging. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan aksinya saat menjadi model majalah-majalah ternama.

"Hihihi... Bagaimana jika _fans_ mu tau idolanya saja saat tidur malah terlihat jelek begini," bisik Jaejoong lembut.

Tangan pucat itu mengusap bibir bawah Yunho, membuat sedikit gerakan agar tidak mengusik tidur beruang besarnya ini. Dengan perlahan bibir hati yang sebelumnya terbuka itu kini jadi menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat kesal begitu mendengar suara _yeoja_ diluar sana yang selalu memuji ketampanan mu, _huh_!" Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri.

Yunho membuat sedikit gerakan begitu tangan mungil Jaejoong merapikan anak rambut Yunho yang ada di dahi pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun tersebut. Biasanya namja bermarga Kim itu tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai pekerjaan Yunho ataupun para _fans_ sang suami yang nampak sedikit '_freak_' entah mengenai ketampanan, kekayaan, atau sikap dingin namja Jung tersebut yang malah diartikan sebagai pria _cool_.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah memendam perasaan kesalnya, si Kim ini menjadi dongkol(?) sendiri.

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati Yunho yang terbuka, "_Morning kiss_ Yunnie! _Saranghaeyo_~"

"Eughhhh... J-jaee," igau Yunho.

"Nah! Bahkan saat tidur pun kau memanggil nama ku, _aniya_?" Jaejoong terkikik geli, "Ah! Pesona Kim Jaejoong tak akan pernah pudar," lanjut pria bermarga Kim tersebut.

Dasar narsis!

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bekerja Yun?" tanya Jaejoong heran begitu melihat suaminya malah menonton televisi sambil bermalas-malasan.

"_Ani_!" jawaban yang terlalu singkat.

"Oh... Tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Hum!"

Hening. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Bagaimana bisa seme-nya ini bertingkah layaknya seorang uke yang sedang ngambek. Lebih tepatnya wanita yang sedang PMS -_- Seharusnya kan yang ngambek itu Jaejoong karena ia seorang uke dan kadang tingkah kekanakannya memang mirip wanita yang sedang PMS #eh

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disamping Yunho. Pria cantik ini meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Yunho. Ingin bermanja-manja dengan suami-mu eoh?

Dan keheningan memenuhi kedua namja tersebut.

Keheningan tersebut akhirnya pecah dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur yang berasal dari namja bermarga Kim, si Kim benar-benar lelah rupanya. Terbukti dengan tertidurnya sang malaikat berwajah indah ini dengan beralaskan paha Yunho.

"... _Saranghae_ Joongie~ _Saranghae._.." Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati dan selanjutnya pria berwajah kecil itu merengkuh Jaejoong dalam lengannya yang kokoh, membopongnya menuju ke kamar mereka. Sepertinya siang ini Jaejoong akan tidur didalam pelukan hangat dari sang suami tercinta.

.

.

.

_**Next day**_

"Jae _Hyung_!" teriakan khas lumba-lumba mengusik indera pendengaran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang saat ini masih berada dilokasi syuting mengusap telinga kanannya dengan kasar, sepertinya dampak suara manusia lumba-lumba itu bisa membuat telinganya tuli seketika.

"Coba lihat apa yang aku bawa?" Junsu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja!" dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong membaca kertas yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah _script_.

"_MWOOO_?"

Semua mata menuju kearah Jaejoong, tersangka utama yang berteriak dengan sangat sangat nyaring.

"Kau kaget _hyung_?" tanya Junsu polos.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tanya saja ke Changminnie, dia kan sutradaranya disini," jawab Junsu sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat memucat.

Jaejoong segera melangkahkan sepasang kaki rampingnya menuju sebuah ruangan.

BRAK

"Whoooaaaa... Jae Hyung, _slow down_, ada apa?" pria yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu hampir saja terjungkal dari atas kursinya begitu mendengar suara gebrakan pintu ruangannya yang dibuka dengan sangat kasar. Dan pelakunya adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"_Ige mwoyaaaaa_? Maksudnya apa, Min?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu? _Script_ syuting mu untuk minggu depan _hyung_," Changmin menyertikan dahinya heran, "Kau tidak lupa kalau kau adalah seorang _chef_ sekaligus selebritis kan _hyung?_" tambah Changmin.

"Aishhh... Maksudku bukan itu! K-kenapa–"

"Nama Yunho _Hyung_ ada didalam script itu?" potong Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ia akan menjadi _guest star_ diacara memasak mu minggu depan Hyung."

Jaejoong melotot. Ya tuhan, dimana engkau meletakkan otak Changmin saat ini? Kenapa ia yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti orang bodoh begitu. Bukankah Changmin tau kalau Yunho itu adalah suaminya dan mereka tidak mungkin berada dalam satu acara yang sama, bagaimana kalau ada media yang mencium gelagat mereka? Bagaimana kalau fans Yunho curiga? Dana pertanyaan 'bagaimana' itu terus saja berputar dalam pikiran seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong, pria bermarga Shim itu terkikik geli, "Kalian hanya perlu bersikap profesional hyung! PRO-FE-SI-O-NAL!"

"T-tapiii..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, frustasi. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini.

"Apa aku perlu menambah _guest star_ lagi _hyung_? Ahra misalnya," Changmin menambahkan sebuah tulisan dalam script yang Jaejoong bawa dan menuliskan nama Ahra disamping nama Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"T-TIDAK!"

"Nah! Yunho _Hyung_ sudah cukup, _aniya_?" tanya Changmin –lagi-.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu ku tambahkan Ahra?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Kalau Jessica?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Baiklah! _Guest star_ untuk acara memasak kita minggu depan adalah Jung Yunho," Changmin tersenyum lebar dan Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, lemas. Keputusan Shim Changmin sudah DEAL!

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME **

**Seminggu kemudian.**

"Hyung~"

"Hmmmm," gumam Jaejoong.

"Rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja?" Junsu menangkupkan wajah Jaejoong kedalam tangannya.

"Selama seminggu ini aku belum bertemu Yunho, su-ie, _eotthokae_?"

Memang sejak perdebatannya dengan Changmin mengenai _guest star_ seminggu yang lalu, kehidupan seorang Jaejoong tampak agak sedikit kacau. Sebenarnya diawali dengan Yunho yang sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak menghubunginya, tidak menanyakan kabarnya, menelefon, dan bahkan tidak pulang ke apartemen mereka. Yah... Walaupun _namja_ Jung itu masih mengirimkan Jaejoong sebuah pesan singkat, tapi itu pun hanya sehari sekali!

Demi tuhan! Jika Jaejoong mengingat itu semua, ia seakan ingin menangis meraung-raung. Memanggil nama Yunho, memeluk beruang gendut itu tanpa mau melepasnya.

Junsu menatap miris wajah Jaejoong, ada sedikit lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya dan jangan lupakan matanya yang juga agak sembab. Dan sepertinya pria bermarga Kim ini kurang tidur dan terus menerus menangis.

"Setidaknya kau akan bertemu dengan Yunho _Hyung_ disinikan?" hibur Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

NGINGGGGG

Sebuah suara alarm yang berasal dari sebuah pengeras suara mengintrupsi kegiatan duo Kim ini.

"Kim Jaejoong! Acara kita akan segera dimulai, kemarilah!" sebuah suara milik Changmin menggema disekitar lokasi syuting Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Shim Changmin sang sutradara yang memanggil namanya barusan.

"_Hyung_! Lakukan yang terbaik, acara kita kali ini tidak ditampilkan secara _Live_ kok dan kurasa aku tak perlu memberikan mu wejangan lain, _ani_?" tegas Changmin.

"_Ne_, t-tapi..." Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lokasi syuting, 'dimana Yunho-nya?' batin Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong_! Maaf aku terlambat," sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi kegiatan Jaejoong.

"Kau terlambat dua menit lima puluh enam detik Yunho _Hyung_," ujar Changmin sinis.

"_Mianhae_, aku ada pemotretan tadi," bela Yunho.

Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho. Pria tampan dengan balutan kemeja hijau _tosca_nya serta celana _skinny_ putih, _perfect_!

"Baiklah! Lima belas menit lagi kita mulai," ucap pria bermarga Shim dan segera meninggalkan pasangan ini, sepertinya mereka berdua memang membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua.

"... Ummm... Yun,"

"_Ne_?"

"A-aku... mm –,"

"Yunho _Oppa_, apa perlu aku ubah tatanan rambut mu untuk acara hari ini," seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil menghampiri Yunho dan tersenyum cukup ramah.

"Boleh," jawab Yunho, "Ah! Jaejoong, nanti kita lanjutkan, _ne_? _Mianhae_," Yunho membungkuk sopan, _nice acting_ Jung!

Dan kedua sejoli itu pun segera meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia ditinggalkan! Ingin sekali Jaejoong menarik Yunho menjauh dari yeoja si pengubah tatanan rambut itu, menggeplak kepala kecilnya, dan berteriak tepat didepan namja Jung itu, 'YUN! PULANGKAN AKU KE RUMAH APPA DAN UMMAAAAA!'. Setidaknya itu yang sekarang ada dibenak sang namja cantik.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA JAE HYUNGGG... TANGAN MU TERLIHAT BERGETAR! CUTTTTTTTT~"

"M-mianhaeeee~"

"JAE HYUNGGGG! RILEKS! KENAPA KAU TERLIHAT KAKU SEKALI EOHHH?"

Jaejoong menunduk.

"CUT!"

"CUT CUT CUT! JAE HYUNGGG... AIR DIDALAM PANCI ITU SUDAH KERINGGGG!"

"KYAAAAA~"

Brushhhh

KREEEEKKKK

"ARGHHHHH... APPOOOOOOO!" Jaejoong menjerit histeris.

"JAEEEE HYUNGGGGGG/ BOO JAEEEEEE," teriakan terkejut dari kedua orang yang berbeda, Shim Changmin sang sutradara dan sang suami Jung Yunho tampak terdengar secara bersamaan.

"Kyyyaaaaa... Ambilkan kotak obat! Jari Jae Hyung teririsssss," Junsu berteriak heboh begitu melihat banyak darah segar yang mengalir dar jari tengah dan telunjuk Jaejoong.

Para staf maupun kru film segera mengambilkan kotak P3K dan mengerubingi namja cantik itu.

GREP

Dengan teratur mereka memberikan aset jalan bagi Jung Yunho yang saat ini tengah menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya ke ruang ganti artis.

"Huhuhu... _Appooo_~," Jaejoong meniupi jari-jarinya yang teriris dengan cukup dalam.

"_Jeongmal appoyo_?" suara berat Yunho mengalihkan tatapan Jaejoong dari jari-jarinya yang terluka.

Astaga. Jaejoong baru menyadari jika tadi dirinya dibopong oleh Yunho menuju salah satu ruangan, raut wajah namja tampan itu sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.

Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat adegan itu hanya mampu mengulas senyum tipis, Jaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan serta Yunho yang memang sangat perhatian. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran yang ada dibenak mereka. Dan detik selanjutnya beberapa pasang mata itu melotot kaget dan bahkan ada beberapa _cameraman_ dan kru yang mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar begitu melihat adegan YunJae.

Adegan dimana Yunho meniup luka dijari lentik Jaejoong seraya mengusap lembut kepala namja mungil tersebut.

Tentu saja... Karena mereka memang tidak tau status pasangan ini, yah.. kecuali Shim Changmin sang sutradara, Kim Junsu selaku manager Jaejoong, dan Park Yoochun selaku manager Yunho.

"Y-yunn..." Jaejoong berucap lirih.

Bermaksud menyadarkan Yunho, biar bagaimana pun saat ini mereka tengah dikerubungi(?) oleh para kru film acara Jaejoong. Dan perilaku Yunho dapat membuat mereka menjadi memiliki pemikiran yang tidak ingin YunJae sebar sebelum waktunya. _Readers_ bingung ga? Kok jadi aku yang bingung yah -_- #eh

"Hm?" Yunho masih asik dengan dunianya meniup-jari-Jaejoong-yang-terluka.

"K-kita... dilihat orang," Jaejoong berbisik ditelinga Yunho.

"Kau keberatan?" pertanyaan Yunho menohok hati Jaejoong.

Demi tuhan! Dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan, kalau perlu detik ini juga dia berdiri diatas podium dan mendeklarasikan kemerdekaannya tentang memiliki hak sepenuhnya terhadap Jung Yunho.

"HYUNGGGG~ KAU TAK APA EOH? MANA YANG SAKIT?" Junsu menerobos masuk diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho, membolak balik tubuh Jaejoong dengan sedikit brutal.

"Ahhh..." rintihan Jaejoong menyadarkan Junsu, namja cantik itu meringis begitu jarinya yang terluka sedikit bergesakan dengan baju yang Junsu kenakan.

"Kau menyakiti Boo Jae-ku, su," desis Yunho.

"MWOOOO?" koor para kru yang masih berada disekeliling YunJae.

'Boo Jae-ku?'

Aishhh... Mulut Yunho memang perlu dilakban!

"_Pabboya_," Changmin menepuk bahu Yunho pelan.

"YAK! KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT KEMBALI BEKERJA! JAEJOONG HYUNG BIAR AKU YANG URUS! MENGERTI?" tanya Changmin.

"Neeeeee~"

Dan selanjutnya ruangan tersebut tampak hening dan menyisakan empat orang, YunJae yang saling berhadapan tapi sialnya dihalangi Kim Junsu. Oh ternyata namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu masih betah duduk manis diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Serta Changmin yang berdiri tepat didepan ketiganya.

"Kalian," Changmin menunjuk Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian,"Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian! Aku beri waktu sampai lusa, mengerti?" bisik Changmin.

"Ne!" ucap YunJae kompak.

"Good boys," Changmin tersenyum puas begitu mendengar persetujuan dari sepasang suami – 'istri' ini.

"Aku pergi dulu," tambah Changmin.

"..."

"Junsu!"

"N-ne Changmin, _wae_?" Junsu terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara Changmin yang memanggil namanya.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Changmin.

"Ehhh? Kenapa aku harus ikut dengan mu?" Junsu memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan perintah Changmin barusan.

Changmin menepuk dahinya begitu mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Junsu. Ya ampun... namja berpantat semok ini benar-benar tidak peka!

"Aku butuh bantuan mu," jawab Changmin asal.

"Eiiiiii... tumben sekali kau butuh bantuan ku Min," ejek Junsu.

NGEEKKKK

Changmin menarik Junsu dengan sadis.

"Kyaaaa... Jae Hyung... Help meeeee~"

BLAM

Dan teriakan Junsu yang membahana terdengar dari luar ruangan yang Yunho dan Jaejoong singgahi saat ini.

"Haaaahhhh..."

"Kenapa kau mendesah?" tanya Jaejoong, "Kau lelah?" tambah namja cantik itu.

"Aniya," jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kita hampir ketahuan tadi," Jaejoong menatap jari tangannya yang terluka, dua jarinya, telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang telah diperban dengan rapi.

"Ketahuan? Maksud mu?" Yunho menyeritkan dahinya, mendengar omongan Jaejoong yang ambigu –menurutnya-.

"Para kru film... Hampir mengetahui tentang hubungan kita," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Maaf," Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong, pelan, "Kau tidak ingin hubungan kita ketahuan ya?" Yunho mengecup ujung hidung Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati.

"B-bukan begitu..." bela Jaejoong.

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan seorang model terkenal," jawab Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

"Ihhh... Kalau para fans mu tau kalau kau sudah menikah, bagaimana?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan segala pikiran Yunho yang lelet.

"Hahahaha... Perhatian sekali istri cantik ku ini," Yunho mengecupi wajah Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

"Ishh... Hentikan Yunn..." Jaejoong menjauhkan wajah kecil Yunho dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih?" Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang terluka, dan meniupnya perlahan.

"..." Jaejoong memperhatikan tingkah Yunho dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi? Hm?"

"T-tidak ada," Jaejoong membuang mukanya begitu Yunho menatap manik matanya begitu dalam.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang hebat, kau tau?"

"A-aku ..."

"Aku hampir mati jantungan begitu melihat mu terluka dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana," Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi yang ia duduki dengan pelan.

"M-mian," cicit Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya aku memang menolak tawaran Changmin untuk menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara memasak mu," Yunho mendongak dan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Heee?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Jika mengetahui kau akan terluka karena kita bermain bersama dalam satu acara seperti ini, kau bahkan terlihat lebih bebas jika tidak ada aku," Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Y-yun..." Jaejoong menutup matanya, membiarkan tetesan air matanya turun secara perlahan.

"Kau tidak pernah mementingkan perasaanmu Jae," Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau berkata jujur Jae, apa yang kau inginkan? Kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan kita diketahui oleh publik? Kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya selalu memperhatikan kepopuleran ku?"

GREKK

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, menghasilkan deritan yang cukup keras dari bangku yang tengah ia duduki.

"A-aniya ... hiks... Yun-nhh..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku selalu menunggu perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mu Jae, perkataan kalau kau keberatan dengan perjanjian kontrak sialan itu, aku menunggu rengekan mu yang mengatakan agar aku berhenti saja dari dunia hiburan ini Jae, katakan!"

"Hiks..."

"Sudahlah," Yunho berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Jaejoong masih terisak kecil di atas tempat duduknya.

"Aku bahkan rela jika harus meninggalkan dunia model jika kau menginginkannya," Yunho berbalik dan berdiri menghadap Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak mau hal ini terjadi. Ia tidak mau melihat Jaejoong menangis, tidak! Tapi dirinya memang sudah sangat jengah dengan situasi ini.

Yunho tau Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan status mereka yang sama-sama sebagai seorang publik figur. Dengan status mereka yang tidak diketahui publik membuat semuanya terasa menjadi lebih berat. Yunho bahkan selalu mengecek seluruh jadwal Jaejoong, jika tidak ada hal yang tidak ia inginkan maka ia jelas akan menolak acara Jaejoong mentah-mentah.

Seperti sebulan yang lalu, si Jung ini melihat script acara Jaejoong yang menghadirkan Choi Siwon –penyanyi- yang juga sedang digandrungi di Korea. Dan Yunho dengan sangat tegas mengatakan TIDAK begitu Jaejoong meminta izin kepada dirinya perihal syuting tersebut.

Memang Jaejoong selalu meminta izin kepada Yunho perihal syutingnya. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong! Yunho menutup kedua mata musangnya perlahan. Merasa tersiksa _eoh? _Yunho melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju pintu utama.

'Tidak... Jangan seperti ini!' jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

TAP TAP TAP

GREEEEPPP

Tubuh mungil Jaejoong menubruk tubuh tegap Yunho dengan sangat keras. Tangan mungilnya melingkari perut Yunho dari belakang.

"J-jangann... Hiks," Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar diatas kemeja biru _tosca_ yang Yunho kenakan, mengakibatkan kemeja yang Yunho kenakan sedikit basah.

"J-jangan t-tinggalkan aku ... hiks... Yunnhhh..." Jaejoong mencengkram kemeja depan Yunho dengan sangat erat. Biarkan saja kemeja milik suaminya ini lecek karena ulahnya.

Yunho melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Jaejoong, dan berbalik menghadap namja mungil tersebut. Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya dengan sangat erat, takut jika ia akan menerima kenyataan kalau Yunho akan meninggalkannya.

SRETTT

Yunho mengusap lelehan air mata Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan mu Jae."

CUP CUP

Yunho mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong yang tertutup. Perlahan kedua doe eyes itupun terbuka.

"Hiks... Yunhhh... Huaaaaaaa" dan tangisan Jaejoong pun pecah begitu mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan.

"Ehhhhhh..." Yunho pun kelabakan.

"YUNHOOO HYUNGG... AKU MENYURUH MU MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH KALIAN BERDUA! BUKAN UNTUK MEMBUAT JAE HYUNGG MENANGIS SEPERTI GADIS PERAWAN YANG AKAN KAU PERKOSA... HAISHHH," lengkingan Changmin pun terdengar disela-sela tangisan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_**Seminggu kemudian**_

"Moho perhatian kepada seluruh hadirin, dimohon untuk tidak berisik!"

TAP TAP TAP

"Jung Yunho!"

KLIK

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kyaa... Yunho!"

KLIK KLIK KLIK

"Maaf telah membuat kalian semua menunggu kehadiran kami," Park Yoochun –manager Yunho- mengawali kegiatan konferensi pers siang ini dengan senyum yang terus menerus mengalir dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kita akan mulai konfenesi persnya, silahkan mengacungkan tangan kalian jika ada pertanyaan," tambah namja berwajah cassanova tersebut.

"Yunho-ssi, apakah benar anda dan Jaejoong-ssi menjalin sebuah hubungan?" tanya seorang wartawan dengan cukup cepat.

Yunho tersenyum dengan cukup ramah menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Mata musangnya melirik ke samping kirinya dimana Jaejoong juga tersenyum dengan gugup.

"Saya pikir kalian sudah cukup jeli melihatnya," Yunho mengusap tangan mungil Jaejoong yang berada dibawah meja. Bermaksud menenangkan 'istri' cantiknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan para fans anda mengenai hal ini?" wartawan yeoja yang berada di pojok ruangan tampak sangat antusias begitu melihat YunJae yang saling bertatapan.

"Mereka cukup dewasa menghadapi kejadian seperti ini, yahh.. memang pesona ku tidak akan pernah pudar walaupun mereka mengetahui status ku yang sudah lama berubah.. hahaha,"

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan yang penuh sesak tersebut. Setidaknya Yunho telah berhasil membuat keadaan menjadi lebih ringan dan sedikit menyenangkan.

"Oh ya! Jaejoong-ssi, ku dengar kau juga bergabung untuk menjadi designer salah satu model tas ternama, apakah itu benar?"

"Ummm... Ne!" Jaejoong tersenyum hangat.

"Itu berarti anda akan meninggalkan dunia entertainment, begitu?" lanjut wartawan bermata sipit tadi.

Suasana menjadi hening begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang wartawan.

"Ahh... Saya pikir – " Junsu yang mengerti dengan keadaan yang berubah dengan sangat drasrtis mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ehm! Ne," Yunho memotong perkataan Junsu dengan suara beratnya.

Semua mata melotot kaget. Begitu halnya dengan Jaejoong, namja cantik ini menatap Yunho. Padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui saya dan Joo... ah, maksudku Jaejoong memiliki hubungan khusus dan ku rasa kalian mengerti mengenai hubungan tersebut bukan?"

Semua wartawan mengangguk pelan.

"Jaejoong adalah 'istri'-ku dan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya sudah pasti menjadi tanggung jawab ku," Yunho mengulas senyum tipisnya, "... termasuk pekerjaannya, bukan berarti aku mengekang segala hal mengenai dirinya, sama sekali tidak!"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang juga sedang menatap lembut dirinya. Dan itu tidak luput dari mata para kamera-man.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dirinya terlalu larut dengan pekerjaannya... dan lagi, aku hanya takut ia terlalu lelah," tambah Yunho.

'Romantisnyaaaa,' sebuah bisikan kecil terdengar sampai telinga Jaejoong.

"Ah! Dan ku rasa ia punya 'pekerjaan' lain dengan ku di rumah, aku tak ingin Jaejoong melupakan hal itu," Yunho mengedipkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong, bermaksud menggoda 'istri'-nya tersebut.

Terbukti setelah Yunho mengatakan hal itu pipi Jaejoong memerah dengan indahnya. Suara riuh dan siulan pun menggema didalam ruangan.

"Y-yak! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan," Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Memang mereka memikirkan apa Jae?" Yunho menampilkan seringai yang mematikan.

"Kalian tidak memikirkan hal apapun kan?" tanya Yunho balik kepada para 'pencari' berita tersebut.

"Ani!" dan herannya mereka menjawab dengan kompak.

Jaejoong menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja yang ada dihadapannya.

'Dasar Yunho pabbo!' batin Jaejoong.

Dan berlanjutlah konferensi pers YunJae yang diiringi dengan gelak tawa dan candaan.

.

.

.

"_**MODEL TERKENAL, JUNG YUNHO, TELAH MENIKAH **_

_**DENGAN CHEF SEKALIGUS SELEBRITIS TERNAMA KIM JAEJOONG"**_

"_**KIM JAEJOONG MENIKAH DENGAN MODEL TERKENAL"**_

"_**JUNG YUNHO DAN KIM JAEJOONG TELAH MENIKAH"**_

"Astaga! Aku bahkan malas melihat televisi pagi ini," namja bermata musang tampak menghela nafasnya frustasi begitu melihat sebuah acara yang tengah menampilkan wajahnya dan wajah Jaejoong. Menonton gosip eoh?

"Eh? Wae yun?" Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuh seksinya disamping sang suami.

"Lihat! Bahkan mereka tidak mengganti nama mu," Yunho mengambil secangkir coklat hangat yang telah disodorkan sebelumnya oleh Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

"Marga mu, mereka tau bahwa kau sudah menikah dengan ku, tapi mereka tetap menggunakan marga Kim, huh!" Yunho mencibirkan bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong terkikik geli begitu melihat tingkah Yunho. Sebenarnya berapa umur mu Tuan Jung?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yunho.

"Hihihi~ Dasar beruang kekanakkan," canda Jaejoong.

"Nappeun eoh? Sini aku kelitiki," Yunho bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya yang akan menangkap tubuh Jaejoong.

Sedangkan namja berkulit putih pucat yang sudah menyadari akan ada bahaya yang mengincarnya dengan segera melesatkan tubuhnya menjauhi Yunho.

GREEEEPPPP

DUGHHH

Terlambat! Tangan kekar Yunho sudah lebih dahulu memenjarakan tubuh Jaejoong dibawah kukungan namja berwajah tan tersebut.

"Uhhhhh..." Jaejoong mengaduh begitu merasakan punggungnya yang sedikit nyeri akibat berbenturan dengan lantai yang beralaskan karpet berbulu yang ada dibawahnya.

"Appo?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

CUP

Bibir hati Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Sakitnya sudah berkurang kan?" Yunho menampilkan senyum mesumnya.

PLAK

"Auchhhh,"

"Yang sakit punggung ku Yun, bukan bibir ku, dasar mesum," Jaejoong menggeplak pipi Yunho.

"Oh, jadi punggung mu yang mau kucium?" Yunho menaik turunkan alis matanya.

"Eh?"

SREEEETTT

Dengan sigap Yunho membuka kancing kemeja putih yang Jaejoong kenakan.

"K-kau mau apa Yunnhh?" Jaejoong mendelik horor begitu melihat kelakuan Yunho yang sudah membuka hampir seluruh atasan yang Jaejoong kenakan.

"Katanya punggung mu sakit..." Yunho menjawab dengan enteng.

"Eeeeehhh? ANDWAEEEEE!"

"Tidak ada penolakan sayang~"

"T-tapi ini masih s-siang Yunhhhh," Jaejoong menggeliat resah begitu merasakan punggungnya telah basah akibat lidah Yunho.

"Dua ronde untuk siang ini dan nanti malam akan berbeda lagi, oke?"

"MWOO?" teriak Jaejoong "EHHHHH? Erghhhh... Ahhhh... Yunnnnhhhh!" dan suara Jaejoong berubah menjadi desahan seksi.

Ah! Maaf... Aku bahkan harus menutup kedua mata ku agar tidak melihat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Ada baiknya aku skip bagian ini, neee?

.

.

.

"Ummm... Minnn~"

"Wae?"

"Jae hyung seperti kesakitan," Junsu meringis begitu mendengar suara Jaejoong dari balik pintu berwarna gading yang ada didepan mereka.

Yah, memang saat ini Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu berinisiatif mengunjungi pasangan YunJae untuk melihat kabar kedua sejoli ini pasca konferensi pers yang telah dilaksanakan dua hari yang lalu.

"Memangnya kau tidak tau yang mana suara orang yang kesakitan dan keenakan?" Changmin balas bertanya.

Pipi chubby Junsu merona merah. Astaga!

"Memang kau belum pernah mencobanya Su?" tanya Changmin, usil.

"Eh? Mencoba apa?" Junsu menerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya polos.

"Ah! Kau masih virgin?" Changmin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Eiii... Memang kau sudah tidak virgin?"

"Aku pihak seme disini," Changmin menepuh dadanya bangga, "Sepertinya kau tipe uke," Changmin menepuk dada Junsu pelan.

"Pelecehan!"

"Apanya? Rata begitu!"

"YAK! SHIM CHANGMINNNN!"

.

.

.

"Euhhhh... Y-yunhhhhh... Ohhh~"

"...Eummm?"

"Shhhh... Se... Ohh... pertinya, aku... erghh... mendengar suara Junsu," Jaejoong mencoba menghentikan kegiatan namja yang ada diatasnya.

"Aku tak mendengar suara apapun sayang," namja yang dipanggil Yunho tampak sedikit acuh.

"T-Tapii..."

"Kita lanjutkan sayang~" Lanjut Yunho.

"Euummmmmm... Ahhhh!"

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
